


Only a few

by StarsInANightSky (orphan_account)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: IF U CANT FIND A KINKFIC, M/M, Stuffing, U gotta write it urself, Weight Gain, canon? who is she, hohoho, riku being a bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StarsInANightSky
Summary: Alternatively; Riku finds himself frequently stuffed by Sora (because I can’t find a fic where this happens)
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 44





	Only a few

Riku was hot. He knew that. Most people did. What with a barrage of Heartless round the corner to fight at any given moment, he was great at staying in shape; defined muscles, strong torso.  
It was so irritating.  
Just for a while, he wished he could succumb to the side of him that found allure in overindulgence. Just a little bit.  
Not too many pounds or anything. Only a few. Thirty at the absolute most.  
It was his one kink and he couldn’t even experiment with it? Ridiculous.  
He leant back, watching Sora pilot the ship.  
They were on their own little mission. Kind of.  
By order of the king, they’d been sent to have some time to relax. A couple days off.  
Both of them had argued against it.  
“But the Heartless-”  
“Your Highness, I don’t think -”  
“Silence!” Mickey had used his authoritative voice. “This is an order.”  
Neither could argue with that.  
Both were viewing it as a mission though. Sora was sour otherwise.  
“I just don’t understand!” He burst out after a while. “We’re Keyblade wielders! We should be out there, saving worlds. Not on a stupid break.”  
“I know Sora. But there’s nothing we can do about it. An order’s an order.”  
“Mm.” The Gummiship rocked as Sora blasted an asteroid. “We could practice abilities and stuff, I guess.”  
“The less resistance, the quicker it’ll be over with.”  
Sora huffed, blowing a falling strand of hair out of his face.  
Riku couldn’t help the small leap of his heart. Sora was adorable.  
“I guess it would be nice to just... be normal.”  
“Mm. Been a while since we could do that.”  
Sora spun around in his seat, turning the ship onto autopilot.  
“We should talk about-”  
“Do we have to?”  
“Riku, we had sex.”  
“We were drunk. Celebrating a successful fight.”  
“Yeah, but we haven’t spoken normally since.”  
Riku held Sora’s eye contact for a minute, refusing to relent under his stare.  
Ugh, who was he kidding. Bright blue eyes like that had Riku floored.  
“Fine.”  
A long, uncomfortable silence.  
Riku glared out the windshield. “I’m interested. If that’s what you want to hear.” He refused to give up his dignity to look Sora in the eye while he said that.  
“Great!”  
“Great.”  
Another stretched pause.  
“Does that mean -”  
“It means whatever.”  
“Riku! I’m trying to have a conversation!”  
“I’m not stopping you.”  
Sora groaned. “You’re so annoying, I can’t believe I slept with you.”  
“I’m annoying? You’re the one with stupid clown shoes.”  
“First of all-”  
They shot snippy comments at each other for almost a solid five minutes, before the Gummiship rocked, startling Riku into silence mid sentence.  
“You okay?” Sora immediately dropped all hostility.  
“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. Just on edge, that’s all.”  
Sora stepped towards him, balance perfected after many years of attempting to walk around mid flight.  
“Sure?”  
“I’m sure. Don’t be so worried.”  
“I always worry about you ‘Ku.”  
That had him off guard.  
“I - that’s - Thanks. You always worry me too.”  
“Way to blame me!”  
“You’re always running off and getting hurt. I just wanna keep you safe, that’s all.”  
Sora smirked. “Not gonna lie Riku, sounds like you’re into me.”  
Riku refused to respond.  
“It’s okay. I’m into you too. I really think we should give this a shot.”  
Riku was startled. “What?”  
“You heard me. C’mon ‘Ku. What’s the worst that could happen?”  
Riku nodded, the only thing he really could do, as they leaned into one another with tentativeness, lips touching gently.

The worst that could happen was Sora finds out Riku’s kink and then make fun of him and tell the whole universe.  
Alternatively; Sora is also into that and helps Riku pack on a couple pounds.  
Either extreme was equally awkward, in Riku’s opinion. The idea of Sora - Sora! - stuffing him silly had him spiralling, but he knew full well if it started, he’d never want it to stop. And that wouldn’t be particularly great during a war against Darkness.  
It was such an attractive thought though. Not being able to participate in fights due to an overwhelming lack of restraint.  
It made Riku more worked up, as he was wont to do when the idea of gaining weight snuck back into the forefront of his mind.  
“Riku? You okay?” Sora asked gently, hand on Riku’s arm. “You, uh, wanted this, right?”  
“Obviously. Don’t be stupid.” Riku rushes to reassure. He definitely had wanted it.  
Being fucked raw by Sora was incredible. Had him flustered.  
“You seem off.” Sora countered.  
“I’m fine.” Riku leant his head on Sora’s bare chest, a finger tracing shapes on his body. “Really. You’re good. At... yknow.”  
“Thanks. But you’re the real star of the show.” Sora glanced at him, with a lopsided grin. “Who knew you were so loud?”  
“Not usually.”  
“Ah. Just with me then. I must be amazing.”  
Riku didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of agreeing with him.  
Sora gently pried Riku’s arm off him then, slipping out of the bed.  
The sanctuary the King had forced them to go to was small. Two little bedrooms, each with a shower, a lounge and a kitchen.  
A kitchen filled to the brim with food.  
Just looking at the array available made Riku flustered.  
“Want anything to eat?” Sora asked, pulling on a top.  
Oh god. Riku wanted everything to eat.  
“Uh, no it’s okay, I’ll eat later.”  
“What I’m hearing is ‘Sora bring back some brownies for us to share’ so don’t worry, I’m on it.”

“C’mon, one brownie won’t hurt.”  
“It’s not about the brownie Sora. I just have this thing with food, don’t worry about it.”  
“Riku, you look great. You don’t have to worry about what you eat. Hell, you could probably eat all of these and those muscles’ll still be there. And there’s gotta be at least a few pounds worth of ‘em, look, they’re huge!”  
Hearing that out of Sora’s mouth added to the annoyance. He was probably right. No matter how hard Riki tried, he’d probably never gain a single ounce. He never could get what he wanted.  
Well...  
He has got Sora now. And Riku had spent years sulking about how he would never get to kiss the guy.  
“Open wide!”  
Instinctively, Riku did so, only to have Sora shove a large amount of brownie in there.  
Shit. He was fucked.  
Riku chewed slowly, unable to stop himself from feeling the pleasure sweeping through him.  
Sora, feeding him?  
Riku wanted that more than anything.  
“Hey, ‘Ku? You look completely out of it, are you okay?”  
Riku nodded in response, before swallowing. “I’m fine.”  
He had to calm down. C’mon Riku. Get your shit together.  
“Want another?” Sora offered Riku the brownie in his hand.  
Riku didn’t process it until he was midchew.  
“You look horny.” Sora commented dryly.  
Riku blushed, swallowing hard. “No! That’s not true.”  
“Do you like eating Riku?”  
“It’s a thing I have to do so I don’t die.”  
“Let me rephrase the question.” Sora straddled him. “You get off to eating?”  
“I-”  
“Except that can’t be it. I’ve seen you eat before. Salads and all that boring stuff. Which means... you’re all worked up over junk food?”  
Riku squirmed as Sora pressed another brownie into his mouth.  
“Which means...” Sora mumbled quietly to himself, before snorting. “Riku, you get horny over the idea of gaining weight?”  
Riku’s face burnt, covering himself with his hands. Sora had figured that out far too fast.  
“Aren’t you supposed to be stupid?” Riku snapped.  
“What can I say? I’m just good at picking out the signs of people with my kink. And I gotta say ‘Ku, I think you’d look better with at least a hundred more pounds on you.”  
What?  
What the fuck?  
Shit! Shit, shit, shit!  
“I - you’re more than welcome to help make that happen.” Riku said it without thinking.


End file.
